Naruto’s secret
by Get on your knees now
Summary: Naruto has a secret and after careful consideration he decides to let Kakashi in on hus secret


Oh yes . Naruto had such a dirty secret . It sent shivers down his spine . And if you were lucky enough he'd share this secret with you.

It was a normal day of training for Naruto . That is until ... he had a very naughty thought which lead to a very naughty idea . Suddenly his sensei Kakashi spoke up . " Okay you three ! It's time for partner sparing , of course one of you will have to partner with me . Any takers ? " He raised his one visible eyebrow . Now typically Naruto would insist on partnering with Sakura or if he was feeling headstrong he'd challenge Sasuke to hide his dirty secret . But today ... something was sparking inside Naruto so he confidently raised his hand . " I want to be your partner , Kakashi Sensei!" Even Sakura looked shocked at Naruto's decision . " Uh okay Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke you head over to the field that way and I will go with Naruto this way . After an hour you're free to go ." Sasuke and Sakura began to walk away their designated sparing area . Once he was sure they walked away and were out of ear shot . Naruto lowered his usually high pitched voice and strode in front of Kakashi to block his path . He laid a hand delicately on Kakashi's muscular chest and inwardly groaned . " I hope you're as excited as I am to be partners , Kakashi Sensei." He bit his lip in anticipation of Kakashi's response . Kakashi tugged at his mask in a slight display of nervousness. " ah yeah ... of course Naruto ." Naruto grinned . Jackpot . Bingo . " Mmm that's good .." Naruto began to walk away but looked over his shoulder at Kakashi . " But don't go easy on me Sensei . You know I like it rough ." He threw a wink in Kakashi's direction before he continued walking to their destination . Kakashi was in a daze of shock . He gulped down the lump that was in his throat and snapped out of his trance , rushing to catch up to Naruto and finally joining him on the field ." Okay Naruto ... we're gonna work on distraction since you have shown such skill in shadow clone jutsu but still lack the skill on sneaking up on people . So here's your challenge , I want you to make a shadow clone to attack me without me noticing ." Oh yes this was working out just perfectly for Naruto . " No problem , Sensei . believe it !" Naruto sparred with Kakashi normally for the first few minutes but now it was time to step up his game . Naruto used his sparring skills to back Kakashi up into a tree and quickly entrapped him. Quickly he gathered everyone once of strength he possessed in his body ( which is far more than he ever dared to show on a day to day basis ) and pinned Kakashi's wrists against the tree. Kakashi attempted to pull his wrists free from Naruto's grip but to no avail . What the hell , where was this strength coming from ? Kakashi wondered in confusion . " You know Kakashi ... you look so delicious right now pinned against this tree... I feel like I could just ... devour you right now . " To emphasize his point , he pressed his growing arousal into Kakashi . Kakashi let out an uncharacteristic high pitched yelp of surprise . " Naruto... what the hell has gotten into you ... ?!" Kakashi shouted , hoping to knock some sense into Naruto . Naruto laid a finger against Kakashi's mask where his lips would be whilst keeping a tight grip on him to make sure he didn't escape ." Shh Sensei , it's okay . " He brought his mouth over to Kakashi's ear and blew his hot breath into his ear before whispering , " you see Sensei . I have a secret and I've chosen to share it with you . Here it is ... ( Naruto blew another hot breath of air into Kakashi's ear ) I'm a dirty little slut and you know what else ? I want to feel you inside me ." Naruto rubbed his arousal against his Sensei . " Take me , Kakashi Sensei .!" Kakashi felt himself grow inside his pants . God this ... was so wrong but damn it his student looked so tempting right now ... saying all this dirty things and looking at him with that expression. " oh god ... Naruto's why are you ..how did you ... when did you ? He could barely form a sentence so he slowly started to thrust himself against Naruto . He was too far gone . Naruto swiftly let go of his wrists and gripped his hair , pulling Kakashi up to look him in the eyes . " Kakashi ... you know my secret ... I want to know yours . " He let out a desperate cry of pain and pleasure " Ahh nghh... what ..secret ?" He asked in a dazed tone . " What you're hiding from me under that mask of course . " Naruto licked his lips seductively . " Can I take it off Sensei?" Kakashi nodded weakly . " I knew you wouldn't deny me Sensei ." Naruto slowly pulled down Kakashi's mask , taking in the all of this delicious unseen territory that he would soon make his . Now it was Naruto's turn to be speechless . Seconds passed by without naruto saying a word . Kakashi began to fidget against Naruto , nervous that Naruto hated the way he looked . " Uh Naruto ... is something wrong ?" Naruto gulped and came back to reality . " God , you're sexy ." Naruto crashed his lips against Kakashi's . Kakashi fucking lost it . He pushed himself off the tree and pushed naruto on to the ground . Naruto hit the ground with a thud. And Kakashi quickly towered over him . " Naruto ... you said you liked it rough . I hope you weren't lying because that's exactly how this is gonna happen . " Naruto let out a giggle . " I wouldn't have it any other way , Sensei ." Kakashi swiftly removed his pants and shirt so he was only in his boxers . Naruto marveled at Kakashi's mature body and rubbed his hands across Kakashi's chest . " Sensei , I want you to undress me ." Kakashi pulled off Naruto's jacket without hesitation revealing a tan and slightly toned chest with two perky pink nipples greeting him . Jesus ...this kid wasn't even wearing an undershirt . He was gonna be the death of Kakashi and he knew it . He trailed kisses along Naruto's neck and down his chest , stopping to lick and suck at Naruto's nipples . Naruto let out small moans of pleasure . Kakashi continued his decent down Naruto's smooth torso only to stop to suck at the smooth skin every now and then , finally he reached Naruto's pants and slowly pulled them down. What he saw nearly made him cum right then and there . He snapped his eyes up to Naruto , who was smirking at him . This fucking kid . " Jesus Naruto . A fucking thong, are kidding me ? Where did u even get this ? !" That's right . Naruto was wearing a bright orange thong with the words " Believe it " across the crotch . " I told you I was a slut Sensei ." Naruto giggles and wiggled his hips tauntingly at Kakashi . Kakashi growled and pulled the thong down harshly . Oh my fucking god..this kid was sporting at least 9 inches and he was barely a teenager ?!?! And my god his ass.. it was so perfect and round . Kakashi wasted no time and buried his face in between Naruto's ass. Yep . That's right . Kakashi was a major ass guy. Kakashi licked teasingly outside of Naruto's hole before thrusting his tongue in harshly . " NGHHH FUCK " Naruto gripped the grass and threw his head back in a loud moan . Kakashi groaned against Naruto ass and lapped rapidly at Naruto's insides , savoring the taste, unknowingly striking Naruto's pleasure spot . Naruto's breath quickened with each thrust of his sensei's tongue . Naruto pulled at Kakashi's hair ..." Sensei if you keeping that up... I'm gonna cum ..." Naruto said breathlessy . Kakashi slowly pulled his tongue back in retreat . " Oh my ... we can't have that just yet can we ? There's still fun to be had , my Naru slut

." Naruto groaned at the nickname . How perfect . Kakashi's little Naru slut . Naruto bolted into a seated position and pushed Kakashi down . He was taking back control . Naruto pulled down Kakashi's boxer's , revealing a full ten inch erection that made him salivate at the mouth . He needed that inside of him ASAP . He

sat down on Kakashi's lap and slowly lowered his length inside of him , making Kakashi hiss. " God Naruto , you're so fucking tight . " Naruto smirked. " Get ready Sensei because I'm about to blow your mind ." Naruto said confidently as if he already hadn't blown Kakashi's mind . Naruto slammed himself down on Kakashi' erection whilst also wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist . Kakashi's hands flew to Naruto's hips , nails digging into the sides , letting out a sharp moan of painful pleasure . Naruto had his teeth buried into Kakashi's shoulder and had ruptured the skin , drawing blood . The two were quiet for a few seconds before Kakashi spoke up . " You ... can move now ." Naruto slowly lifted himself back up and slammed down again , albeit less harshly this time . They kept up this pace for a while until Kakashi thrusted up into Naruto's pleasure spot causing Naruto to gasp . " Nghh! Right there Sensei ! Again , faster !" Kakashi picked up his thrusting as Naruto picked up the pace of his hips . They were slapping against each other loudly and shouting obscenities at each other as Kakashi hit Naruto's pleasure spot over and over and Kakashi was nearing closer and closer to climax . " Ahh shit Naruto you feel so good !" " Sensei , faster ! Oh god destroy me Sensei ! Fuck me until I can't walk " " Fuck Naru you greedy Slut , moaning with your sensei's cock inside you like this !" " ahhh yes Sensei I'm a slut for your cock inside me !" " Ah shit , Naruto ... I'm gonna cum inside you !" Naruto tightened his legs around Kakashi . " Ah yes me too Sensei ! Fill me up with your cum so it overflows ! Make me your cum slut ! " At Naruto's words , Kakashi came with a vengeance inside Naruto and soon after Naruto dirtied Kakashi's chest his cum . The two collapsed against each other on the grass and caught their breath for several minutes before Naruto sat up and pulled himself slowly off of Kakashi. As soon as he did , cum began to leak on his ass and he caught some with his hand . He brought his hand to his move and licked at the cum . " Mmm you sure do spoil me Sensei." Kakashi stared up at Naruto in amusement. " You sure are something else kid . You're a deviant ." Naruto giggled as he retrieved his clothes and got dressed . " ha . I know but I'm your deviant . " Kakashi picked up his clothes and got dressed as well . " hmm you have a point there kid " Kakashi grinned and smacked Naruto on the ass . Kakashi tugged back on his mask . " We better be heading back before someone comes looking for us. " With that , Naruto and Kakashi walked away from the field and to their suprise they dumped into Sakura and Sasuke . Sakura spoke first . " Hey ! You were supposed to be back 20 minutes ago ! Lady tsunade wants to see you guys !" Naruto spoke next . " huh granny tsunade ? Oh.. well never mind that because you'll never believe this but I saw Kakashi sensei's face ! " Sasuke let out of a scoff . " You're absolutely right I don't believe it dobe . Like he'd let you of all people see it ." " Yeah Naruto . You're clearly lying because if me and Sasuke can't get him to show us his face, how the hell did you manage to?" Naruto shrugged and pointed towards Kakashi , secretly sending Kakashi a wink . " I don't know , ask Kakashi why he chose me to see it ." At that , Naruto ran away laughing and left a very nervous Kakashi alone to be questioned .


End file.
